please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model International (cycle 8)
''Top Model International, Cycle 8 ''featured 13 contestants from across the globe. Similar to the previous two cycles, applicants did not have to have prior modeling experience but had to be between the ages of 16-26 and the height limit remained at 168 cm (5 ft 6 in). Vera Jung was the host for her fourth consecutive cycle. Cycle 8 again began filming in New York City. This is the first cycle to go to two destinations in the United States. Contestant Sandra Porras was set to enter the competition on the first week, but could not due to health problems. Because of this, the production team had to find a contestant to replace her to bring the number of contestants back up to twelve, but they did not disclose which contestant was Sandra's replacement. On the third week, she entered as a wildcard contestant as she was healthy. It was rumored that Nina Dragić was Sandra's replacement, but the production team and Dragić did not respond to this rumor. The winner of this cycle was 22 year-old Michelle Zainuddin '''from (Seremban, Negeri Sembilan). Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A 2-year modeling contract with IMG Models New York * A worldwide cosmetics campaign with Sephora * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cash prize of USD $100,000 in the winning model's currency Locations * New York, Episodes 1-4 * Maui, Episodes 5-6 * Barcelona, Episodes 7-10 Episode summaries '''Episode 1 * Eliminated outside of judging panel: '''Aishwarya Mahadevan * '''First call-out: '''Michelle Zainuddin * '''Bottom two: '''Carina Fonseca & Hosni Kader * '''Eliminated: '''Carina Fonseca '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Sanna Stefansson * '''Bottom two: '''Aisha Gaye & Tamara Rubio * '''Eliminated: '''Aisha Gaye '''Episode 3 * Entered: '''Sandra Porras * '''First call-out: '''Tamara Rubio * '''Bottom two: '''Ori Eliyahu & Nina Dragić * '''Eliminated: '''Nina Dragić '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Hosni Kader * '''Bottom two: '''Michelle Zainuddin & Wasswa Birungi * '''Eliminated: '''Wasswa Birungi '''Episode 5 * First call-out: '''Michelle Zainuddin * '''Bottom two: '''Sandra Porras & Sanna Stefansson * '''Eliminated: '''Sandra Porras '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Michelle Zainuddin * '''Bottom two: '''Hosni Kader & Ori Eliyahu * '''Eliminated: '''Ori Eliyahu '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Tamara Rubio * '''Bottom two: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja & Uzoma Okafor * '''Originally eliminated: '''Ayu Wiraatmajda '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Tamara Rubio * '''Bottom two: '''Hosni Kader & Sanna Stefansson * '''Eliminated: '''Sanna Stefansson '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja * '''Bottom two: '''Hosni Kader & Uzoma Okafor * '''Eliminated: '''Uzoma Okafor '''Episode 10 * Final four: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja, Hosni Kader, Michelle Zainuddin & Tamara Rubio * '''Advanced to final three: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja, Michelle Zainuddin & Tamara Rubio * '''Eliminated: '''Hosni Kader * '''Final three: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja, Michelle Zainuddin & Tamara Rubio * '''Runners-up: '''Ayu Wiraatmadja & Tamara Rubio * ''Top Model International'':' Michelle Zainuddin Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order' Contestant progress Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''TBA *'Episode 2 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 3 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 4 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 5 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 6 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 7 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 8 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 9 photo shoot: 'TBA *'Episode 10 photo shoot: '''TBA Notes